


家养小精灵的工作

by elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, Food Sex, M/M, not the usual food sex story, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>烹饪是家养小精灵的工作。<br/>挑战文：这是写给 gala_apples的文，在其他配对中，她的要求是Ron/Draco并且涉及食材的特殊用途的——即使并不是用常见的“性感”食材，但也要表达出更加隐晦的内容。她偏好更高级别的文（但是这篇是R级以下的，所以我标明的级别是MA15+（15岁以上有成人陪同）而不是R18+（相当于NC-17）级 *g*），而且并不喜欢灰色调和人物（Weasley）死亡。这意味着我得为怎样去表述思考更多，因为我脑海中的大多数Ron/Draco的内容都是黑暗并且非常messed-up(这里实在不知道该怎么翻才通顺)。最终，我“将一切搞砸”(messed-up)换成了“搞脏搞乱”(messy)，希望这个结果会是她喜欢的。：）</p>
            </blockquote>





	家养小精灵的工作

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House-Elves' Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109579) by Tara. 
  * A translation of [House-Elves' Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109579) by Tara. 



> Hi :)
> 
> Firstly, thank you so much for the lovely feedback. It's always nice to hear about people enjoying something I've written, but it's a particularly good surprise when it's a piece that's been around for years :)
> 
> I would be honoured for you to translate it into Chinese and repost it on the forum you mentioned. Whatever the usual format is for the site is fine with me :)
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Yours,  
> Tara

一堆削好皮的土豆在厨房正中的长灶台边摇摇欲坠。它们只是被粗略地剥掉了皮，这个事实从它们身上尖锐的棱角以及通常仍然存在的大量疤眼就能得到证明。在土豆堆旁边，同样一大堆带着伤的，卷曲着的土豆皮静静地躺在两个已经被遗弃的削皮器下面。  
  
Ron努力的用一只手的手背用力擦洗着脸颊上的一块污渍，却只是把它成功的一路涂到了发际处。他的头发，没能摆脱显示出他历经了辛苦工作的命运，一片螺旋型的土豆皮就挂在他发旋的下方。他稍稍有些冒汗，被Draco轻蔑地嘲弄。厨房里是有点儿乱糟糟的，还位于宏伟的城堡地下，但这可不是像平民一样流汗的好理由。  
  
当然，无论是不是纯血统，你都不能期望一个Weasley会表现的像个得体的巫师。贫穷只不过是所有肮脏堕落后的礼仪的最明显的标志罢了，如果Draco相信他父亲的话——而，通常，他总是相信的。那个女孩，Ginny，仅仅是烦人罢了。而Ron，则像是综合了所有Weasley特征的终极版本——就像现在，从他永远一团糟的头发，到粗野的散布在他每寸可见的苍白肌肤上的雀斑，以及他对于Hogwarts以及Draco自身存在的灾难源头，让人无法忍受的Harry Potter那不正常的奉献精神。  
  
“看见绿东西了吗，Malfoy?”①  
  
Draco眨了眨眼后看向别处，意识到在自己腹诽的过程中他一直在盯着Ron。“我只是在奇怪，只不过是削些土豆，你是怎么弄成这么脏兮兮的，”他冷冷地说，看了一眼这半个小时的最终成果。  
  
“我还想问你呢。”  
  
Draco尽力保持住他的面无表情。“很好的尝试，黄鼠狼。”  
  
Ron翻了个白眼。“我干嘛浪费我的时间对你这种人撒谎。”  
  
假装毫不在意的，Draco走向房间远远的另一端，那儿有个超大的碗橱。他往橱门脏兮兮的玻璃上偷偷瞟了一眼里面映出的自己的影像。令他沮丧的是，一道长条状的污痕装饰着他的前额，正好从他额头正中偏左开始，继续延伸向他的右眉，呈不规则的裂痕状。“我看起来就像该死的Potter，”他说，烦躁而粗鲁的搓着自己的皮肤，直到那污痕只剩下淡淡的阴影。  
  
“Harry会吓坏了的。”  
  
“那样我们就有两具尸体了，不是么？”轻声冷笑着，Draco回到工作台那边，随即把一大把土豆皮甩在地上以发泄怒火。  
  
“我希望你有把它们清理干净的觉悟。”Ron头也不抬的说，忙着把削好的土豆切成块，放到大大的锅里。  
  
“我们得到的惩罚是食材准备，不是清扫。家养小精灵就可以做。”  
  
“你就打算这么跟McGonagall说，是吗？”Ron摇了摇头，把锅放入烤箱。“我知道我们还用不着把它们弄熟，”当Draco疑惑的看着他时，他解释道。“这样它们就不会在我们做其他事情时占着灶台了。”  
  
“你的意思是我们 _还_ 要做？”惊恐的，Draco抓起放在台子上卷起的羊皮纸，开始对于目前他们已经造成的混乱形势感到情绪失控。“你刚刚只说我们得削土豆皮。”  
  
“那只是清单上的第一项。”Ron走过去加入他，一边把挡到眼睛的额发扫回去，这个动作成功的留下一道橄榄油渍，穿过他之前这么做时留下的前一股。“那之后还有一大堆活儿呢。”  
  
Draco展开那张羊皮纸，当他看见那清单的长度时，尽管不想，还是控制不住地倒抽一口冷气。“她 _一定_ 是在开玩笑。”  
  
“McGonagall可不爱开玩笑，”Ron指出，“特别是有人在她的变形课上打架的情况下。”  
  
“好吧，那是谁的错？”  
  
Ron只是抬起眉，看着他。  
  
“是你起头的，”当他没有得到更多预期的回应时，Draco怒气冲冲地说道。  
  
“如果回应你对于Neville看起来就像我母亲一样让人深恶痛绝的评论可以被视为‘起头’的话，那么好吧，”Ron平静地回答。“我起了头，但是你毫无疑问的参与了，所以别装作你是这一切的受害者。”  
  
“我没有——”Draco刚要开始辩解，却在他注意到Ron眼中坚定的神情时收回了未出口的话。Ron也许是个贫民和麻瓜爱好者，但他那出奇的固执绝对是纯血统才拥有的。Draco总是时刻准备着唇枪舌剑，但那也是在感觉自己必胜无疑的前提下。“那么，接下来是什么？”他转而说道。“你 _敢_ 说是削 _甜_ 土豆试试！”  
  
“你真走运。是萝卜。”Ron从依然堆在台上的土豆皮上找回削皮器，扔了一把给Draco。“它们在冰箱里，据我所知。”  
  
Draco顺着Ron的视线看向那个与烤箱靠在同一面墙上的大型银白色家用电器。“那个东西？”  
  
Ron快速地连续眨了几下眼睛，皱着眉头从下向上的盯着Draco。“你在开玩笑，对吗？”  
  
“我 _看起来_ 像在开玩笑吗？”Draco厉声说，他走过去试探性的在那大大的、银白色东西的门把手上戳了一下。  
  
一阵突然爆发的大笑充斥了之前的宁静，笑声撞在砖石墙壁上发出回响，回荡在房间里。转过身来，Draco看见Ron弯着腰笑得几乎要折成两截，一只手绝望地抓住工作台桌面防止自己倒下去。“你。。。好好笑。。。就像你看起来那么没用。。。被惯坏了的。。。”Draco好不容易才从Ron刺耳的咯咯笑中听出这几个字。  
  
“我 _没有_ 被惯坏，”他愤怒的喊道，豪无理由的感到更加烦躁。“只是因为 _你家_ 穷到供不起家养小精灵。。。”  
  
“成熟点，Malfoy，”Ron疲倦的嘟哝，他的笑声突然隐没在房间的角落，这就像，在那难以解释的一瞬间，那个闪闪发亮的人却迅速褪色回之前阴暗的色调。“如果你想取笑我，至少找些新的题材吧。”  
  
“我才没试图取笑你，”Draco傲慢的回答，“我只是指出了一个事实。”  
  
“好吧。”Ron清楚的将不信摆在脸上，只要是人都看得出来。“那么，我想你会发现你需要拉那个把手，而不是抚摸它，如果你想要把里面的随便什么东西取出来的话。”  
  
照着他说的做了之后，Draco惊讶于打开那个看起来更像是个奇怪颜色的碗橱时所需要的力气。  
  
“真空咒，”Ron说，好像正在看穿Draco正在想什么。“能使东西保鲜。里面下的冷藏咒可以使东西在几年里保持鲜活。你只需要在东西开始结冰之间捏捏它们就行了。”  
  
“我没要求你教我，”Draco嘟囔着，把手肘深进一个装满蔬菜的大大的，干净的容器。“何不让你自己有点用处？趁我还呆在这儿，里面还有什么我们需要的东西吗？”  
  
“只要萝卜，”短暂的停顿后Ron又叫。“哦，还有两三个南瓜。”  
  
Draco找出另一种蔬菜，把它们胡乱扔到他身边的地板上，对食材准备的卫生基本原则丝毫不感兴趣。“就这些？”  
  
“目前就这些。”  
  
嘟嘟囔囔地，Draco开始把食材从地上转移到灶台上。“我还是不明白为什么不允许我们用魔法来做这些，”他不断地发着牢骚。“不得不做普通家养小精灵的工作已经糟透了，更别说还要在过程中被迫表现的像麻瓜。”  
  
“谁知道呢，Malfoy，”Ron温和地说，捡起一根萝卜并开始慢慢的削皮。“你总会学到什么的。”  
  
“从像个麻瓜一样的工作中？”Draco蔑视地皱起鼻子。“我不这样认为。”  
  
“谦逊，也许？”  
  
“那可说不上是节有用的课程。”Draco捡起了自己的一根萝卜。“我觉得我还是什么也不懂比较好。”  
  
翻了个白眼，Ron在宁静中削了一会儿萝卜皮，突然一个恶作剧的笑容开始出现在他嘴角。“多像阴茎啊，这些东西，对不对？”  
  
Draco用纯粹的，不掺假的惊恐眼神盯着他。“你说什么？”  
  
“咳，你看看它们，”Ron说，无视Draco瘪起嘴唇的“你好恶心”脸，一边在他面前挥舞着一根萝卜。“又长又细还。。。”他更加激动的摇晃着它。“。。。还有点软软的。”  
  
“说你自己呢吧，Weasley。”Draco嘲弄道，边把另一根萝卜扔到那一堆正在增加数量的削好皮的蔬菜上。“即使如此，我还是要说，你看起来很享受玩那东西。”  
  
Ron在那句评价下难得的红了脸，把那根萝卜猛地丢到工作台上，像是它突然长了牙齿似的。  
  
Draco把它归到那小山似的一堆里，然后开始把蔬菜切成更小的块。“这些也要放在烤盘里么？”他问。  
  
Ron沉默的点点头，迅速走向烤箱去把之前里面的菜拿出来，好像很庆幸能有个背对Draco一会儿的理由。当他把锅扔在工作台上时，他的脸颊已经恢复了原有的苍白，这肤色一向使他的雀斑很显眼。他仍然在非必要时尽量避免与Draco的视线相触。  
  
Ron抬头看表时，Draco正开始把萝卜放进锅里。“妈的，五分钟前我们就该把肉解冻。”他咒骂着。  
  
“噢，如果你刚才没有忙着爱抚蔬菜的话。。。”  
  
Ron无视了他，走向冰箱找出两块比一般那种大的多的羊腿肉。“还好我们只需要为教师桌准备，”他边说边熟练的把最大块的肥肉从羊腿上面削减下来。“只要想象下要是为整个学校做饭，咱们得忙成什么样。”  
  
“Malfoy们不为Hufflepuff蠢蛋们做饭。”Draco好奇的用一根手指戳了戳其中一根羊腿。“我们得把这东西塞进锅吗？”  
  
“你是说羊肉？”Ron用“真是难以置信！”的眼神盯着他。  
  
“这东西就是羊肉？”  
  
“它当然是——”Ron停在一半，再开口前明显的深呼吸了一下，“不，我们不用把它塞进去，Draco，”他平静地说。“你不能把羊腿塞到锅里。”  
  
“好吧，那是最起码的，我猜。”Draco把注意力转移到桌子上的两个完整的南瓜上。“这些呢？它们也要下锅么？”  
  
Ron砰地把一把大刀插到离Draco最近的南瓜上。“等我们把它们切开，并且削完皮之后。”  
  
“还要削皮？”Draco抱怨着，但还是开始了工作。  
  
他马上发现，切南瓜这个工作使他得到了有效的安慰。与南瓜相比，将土豆和萝卜切块都太简单了，切开它粗糙的表层需要相当的力气，甚至一点点暴力。当他第一次把刀捅进去时，他想象那是Harry Potter的脑袋，于是那裂开时发出的声音也变得悦耳极了。第二次，他在脑中描绘出刺入Ron一边肩胛骨下方肺叶的图画，但是切南瓜时他的刀发出的脆响不足以模拟出钢刀穿透血肉的声音。于是他回到最初的那个念头，却发现已经没什么好切的了。此时，他切的块已经比Ron的小三倍了。  
  
大部分生南瓜都被放进锅里以后，Ron把锅放回烤箱，这次真的施了加热食物的咒语。回头看了看墙上的表，他摇了摇头穿过房间走向冰箱，有那么一会儿流露出些许不安。  
  
把一瓶奶油和一碗未经处理的草莓放在桌上，他说，“那道菜得花几分钟，我们可以边等边做甜点。”Ron从碗橱里另找出一个碗，放在Draco面前，并把奶油推向了他。  
  
Draco面无表情的看着他。“我拿那玩意干嘛？把它倒在你的裸体上然后舔掉？”  
  
Ron看着他，一时间陷入了明显的迷惑，然后他的嘴角抽搐出一个微笑，“你刚才是开了个玩笑对吗，Malfoy？”他怀疑得问道。  
  
“噢，那不可能是个请求，不是么？”不确定地说着，Draco扭开瓶子把奶油倒入碗中。“接下来呢？”  
  
“你得搅打它。”  
  
“变态杂种，”Draco低声嘟囔着。  
  
“用这个。”Ron把他同样是在碗橱里发现的搅蛋器递给Draco。  
  
把玩着搅蛋器，Draco抬起了一边的眉毛。“我敢打赌这东西能在麻瓜背上抽出漂亮的伤痕。”  
  
“噢，在你完成奶油之前连 _想都别想，_ ”Ron干巴巴地回答。“除非你还想学会怎样在不用魔法的情况下洗碗。”  
  
怒视着他——好吧，第二种想法没什么错，德拉科想，特别是涉及厨房用具时——Draco把搅拌器浸入奶油，小心翼翼地搅动着。  
  
“你得再用点力气，如果你想把它搅拌好的话。”说完Ron就移到烤箱边，透过窗户盯着烤肉去了。  
  
Draco想象着在Harry暴露出的肮脏的脑浆里搅动搅拌器，一边描绘着那个场景一边恶狠狠的加快了搅拌速度。在正常的大脑里可能会比在一品脱奶油里遇到更多阻碍，但可以肯定的是Harry Potter的大脑 _不正常_ ，所以用不着为这种小细节去烦心。  
  
这个想法是那样的吸引他，以至于当Ron拿着烤好的肉回到工作台时，奶油已经被搅成浓稠白色尖顶状了。“怎么样？”Draco问。  
  
Ron盯着它看了一会才回答。“太 _完美_ 了！”他兴奋地叫着。“我想你终于找到你的专长了，Malfoy。你在削皮和切菜还有对肉类的知识上完全是个废物，但你可以做好奶油！”  
  
Draco一时之间眉开眼笑的自豪起来，但他突然间想起了这里是哪儿、他是谁、他在跟谁说话和他在自豪的是什么。笑容从他的脸上落了下来，被快速换成了一个练习过千百次的怒视。“我们完成了吗？”他问，瞟了一眼烤肉。  
  
“我们还应该把草莓蒂拔掉，但我考虑我们可以说是特意留着它们，以便把草莓浸在奶油里什么的。”  
  
Draco耸了耸肩。“那么，我们已经干完了。”  
  
Ron最后一次查看了清单。“我想是的，”他回应道，听起来对于他们在没有杀死对方的情况下成功的准备好了整顿饭菜的事实感到非常惊讶。  
  
Draco不得不承认这真是一件令人惊奇的成就。毕竟，他们俩甚至没撑下来一节变形课，那堂课结束于两人在其中一条桌子间的过道上翻滚，Ron一边试图用一只手勒死他一边用魔杖不舒服地顶在Draco的胸骨上。当然，如果Draco想要诚实一些，当时他也会试图在Ron的脑袋上干净利落的来上几拳，如果McGonagall没有那么迅速地制止这场打斗的话。  
  
“那么，来吧，”他说，抓起了离他最近的锅。“让我们把这些食物分到他们的盘子里然后我们就可以回到现实世界了。”  
  
Draco开始走向门口，锅在他双手中惊险得保持着平衡。然而，他投到地板上的视线被羊腿的大部分挡住了，他只走了几步，就踩在仍呆在工作台旁边的那些土豆皮上滑了一下。在他试图保持自己的平衡时，在烤肉的重量下他本能的上下蹦了几下，心跳加速的几秒内，他成功地站住了。然而最后，那些土豆皮被证明是令人惊叹的对手，鞋跟一下子向前滑出的同时，他极其不优雅的一屁股坐在了地上，当摔倒时撞击的冲击力穿过他的全身时，锅里的大部分东西都洒在了他前身上。  
  
做了一个深呼吸，他把锅放到一边，甩掉胳膊上一些凝胶状的脂肪汁液。Ron站在一旁从上方看着Draco，他的眼睛瞪到令人担忧地又圆又大的程度，脸颊红到雀斑都几乎看不出来了，他的下巴痉挛着，抽动着。“你还好吧？”他问道，声音紧绷着。  
  
Draco低头看着他大腿上被熟土豆和萝卜围绕着的羊腿，还有覆盖了他的袍子和几乎每寸肌肤的南瓜汁斑点。他这辈子再没有比此刻更不优雅的姿势了，但他猜想这并不是他所被问的答案。“我会活下来的。”他硬邦邦地说，从大腿上把一块土豆扫下去。  
  
Ron盯着他又沉默了一会儿，好像是在决定到底要不要相信Draco的诊断，最后终于不再抵抗在他体内聚积的笑意。回响着的大笑从他嘴中倾泻而出，他的身体因此颤抖着，大笑产生的眼泪也从脸颊上流了下来。他倚在工作台边支撑着自己，因为要努力在咯咯的笑声中呼吸而胸膛起伏着，眼睛也皱到快要消失的地步。尽管并非出自本意，看着Ron笑了几分钟后，Draco感觉到自己的唇角开始上翘。那接下来很快开始的无法控制的颤抖从四肢蔓延到躯干，而最终，变为从他紧闭的唇中爆发出的欢快的喷笑。而Ron，被Draco的反映所鼓励，笑得更厉害了，到底还是无力的滑坐到地上，顾不得地板被围绕着Draco的和Draco身上的被糟蹋了的食物搞得一团糟，就像是决一死战后血淋淋的现场。他们的笑声混合交织在一起，很快Draco就分不出来刚才是谁又咯咯了一声了。Ron的拳头握住Draco被毁掉的袍子，然后向后躺倒在石头地面上，于是Draco也被拉倒，这样他俩的头发就都沾满油脂和凝结了的食物，变得油腻腻的了。  
  
最后他们的欢笑开始消褪，慢慢地逐渐变为偶尔的喷鼻息和轻笑声。然而，两个人都没有试图动一动或者站起来，满足于在剧烈的大笑之后紧抓着隐隐作痛的胃部喘息。  
  
Ron首先找回了说话的力气，他翻了个身用弯曲的手肘把自己撑起来。“你头发里有南瓜块。”他说，伸出空着的那只手指了指Draco的额发。  
  
“我全身都有南瓜块。”Draco指出，但尽管如此还是伸手检查了被指出的那片头发。那里摸起来热乎乎而且稍稍发粘。拿开手时，他的手指变成了橙色。他先是闻了闻手上的南瓜，然后伸出舌头试探性的舔了舔他首次烹饪经验的成果。“呣，不坏。”  
  
Ron看着他，睁大了眼睛。“真的？”  
  
“真的。”Draco舔掉了手指上剩下的南瓜，然后伸出舌头舔遍自己的唇，寻找残留的印迹。“如果我生下来时是个麻瓜——但愿不会发生这样的事——我能做个出色的厨师。”  
  
“真的？”Ron又说了一次，他的目光紧盯在Draco的唇上。  
  
“呣~哼。”  
  
Ron停了一会儿，他的牙咬着下唇，然后迅速的伸出一根索求的手指，抹了一下Draco脸颊上划过他脸颊正中的一道南瓜汁痕迹，把手指含进自己嘴里，他盯着Draco，眼神中透着决心，像是在等着Draco对他的行为说些什么，同时又像是在祈求他不要在意。失神着，Draco什么也没做，只是看着Ron，希望能找到他突然展示出的愚蠢行为的一点线索。  
  
“你是对的，”Ron最终说道。“尝起来不错。”  
  
“一个Weasley承认一个Malfoy是对的？”Draco讽刺道，抬起了眉。“这是怎么了，世界末日？”  
  
“闭嘴，要不我就收回前言。”  
  
Draco闭上了嘴，好像他再也掌控不了目前的局势了。  
  
“你知道，”Ron继续说，身体向前靠近了些。“我实际上愿意尽我所能的表现出那些南瓜尝起来 _真的_ 很好。”他瞪大了眼睛，猛地缩短了两人之间仅剩的距离，他的舌头迅速伸出，舔掉了Draco脸上残存的南瓜汁。  
  
Draco僵住了。“你到底在干什么？”他严肃的问到，推拒着Ron的胸膛。“今天不是世界末日，所以别表现的就像这是一样。你要做的下一件事不会是重新开始讨论那些该死的萝卜并且想把其中一根插进我身体里吧。”  
  
压在他身上，Ron下巴的肌肉紧缩，眼睛的颜色也变深了。“不是萝卜，不是，”他咕哝，俯下身再一次舔过Draco的脸颊。  
  
“停下！”这次Draco试图使自己听起来更有威慑力，对Ron胸膛的再一次猛推成功的使他背朝下翻在了地上。  
  
Ron停了一会儿，好像在思考自己的选择，然后他努力使自己身体紧绷的线条松懈了下来。“抱歉，”他轻声说，低着头。“我不知道刚才自己是怎么了。”  
  
Draco盯着他，看见Ron的头低的更深并稍稍向右扭去。一条南瓜污痕顺着他脖子的曲线流下来。“你那儿——”他开口，然后陷入沉默，他的目光无法从那条橙色的条痕上移开。  
  
“什么？”Ron问，抬起了头。  
  
“南瓜。”Draco指着。  
  
Ron用一只手在脖子上擦着，但不知怎么完全没碰到那条污痕。  
  
“不，在这儿。”Draco擦着那条污痕，直到他终于因为感觉到自己指尖下Ron急速的脉搏而停了下来。  
  
“噢。”  
  
Ron的表情看起来那么熟悉，当他擦掉那块最大的南瓜污痕时，德拉科想道。他看见过这个表情，只针对他的，甚至，不只一次。他没有意识到自己一直在盯着Ron直到他在他的触碰下不安的换了个姿势。  
  
“看到什么绿东西了？”Ron问，撇了撇嘴，他为自己重复了之前的评论露出一个无辜的微笑。  
  
“不，是橙色的。”Draco回应道，然后突然间他记起来了。三年级的拳打脚踢，五年级的脏话大赛，在变形课地板上的扭打。。。在吐出有关Draco母亲的谎言时，Ron的下巴就是那样收缩着；当他在六年级时用魔杖顶着Draco的胸膛威胁他说立即就要让他消失在世上，是为世界做件好事时，Ron的眼睛里就闪着这样熟悉的光。欲望，他震惊的意识到并认出了那个表情。愤怒加热情加情欲，还有某种高昂的情感，它使你的指尖刺痛，让你的全身充满滚烫的热血与失意的焦虑。他认出了这种表情，并且，在用两根手指在Ron的脖子按着，感受着Ron心脏不安的跳动的过程中，他懂了。  
  
而可能Ron也懂了，用他熟悉的放射状的理解力。因为他抓住Draco的手，以令人惊讶的温柔用舌舔去Draco手上变脏了的南瓜汁，然后将两人的手挽在一起，好像变成了一个染成橙色的结。当他们亲吻时，Ron尝到了南瓜和羊肉的味道，他的手指在Draco发中揉弄，让土豆弄脏了他的太阳穴，还把肉脂留下的污痕揉进了他白金色的发。这都可以忍受，Draco告诉自己，因为Weasley们是贫民，是麻瓜爱好者还不知道什么是礼貌，但他们不管怎么说也是纯血统，而这，才是最要紧的。只有这个和Ron的舌头在他锁骨上懒洋洋的轻弹时他抓挠着石头地面的手，他曲线优美的指甲深深陷进熟透了的萝卜里。  
  
之后，当Ron将以橄榄油润滑过的手指深埋入他身体里时，他的全身再次因快感而战栗起来，那经历了剧烈爆笑的胃部又开始隐隐作痛，Draco咬紧下唇，在感受着体内增加的另一根炽热的侵入的同时，尝到了嘴中南瓜和鲜血的铁锈味混合着的味道。Ron一手抵住Draco的胸口，竭力平息着自己疼痛的欲望，他的手指顺着南瓜汁留下的污痕在Slytherin赤裸的胸膛上滑动。Draco伸舌去舐Ron的手指，他的舌徘徊在指缝间，带着执着的探究精神在指腹上舔吻着划圈。Ron发出一声难耐的呻吟，屏住呼吸，下一刻他就冲入Draco体内，把他压在原本是厨房地板而现在则是湿滑的一团脏乱上。他抬起Draco的手给他一个简短而令人窒息的吻。Draco抬起身迎向Ron的刺入，手指挣扎着在烤肉间抓握，然后终于放弃的将手臂缠绕上Ron的颈背，在他的肩胛骨上留下混合着土豆泥和萝卜泥的抓痕的同时，向后仰起头，紧闭上眼让快感淹没他最后一丝神智。  
  
当一切结束之时，他们最后一丝颤抖也归于平静，Draco先把手指与Ron的缠在一起，没有人开口。伴随着Ron的一个吻，事实上，与之前相比，这已经显得无关紧要的了。Draco紧张的意识到自己这次做的已经比与敌人在一起大笑严重的多了。  
  
他们安静的穿起衣服，第二个锅里的食物已经变凉了。两人用厨房里有限的工具尽可能的做了清理。尽管Draco尽了最大的努力，他的袍子摸上去还是粘糊糊的，布料仿佛随着时间的流逝越变越硬了。  
  
当他们在窘人的寂静中用尽清理一新后，Ron和Draco回到了一团乱的灶台边。  
  
“至少我们还剩一个锅。”Ron捅了捅剩下的那根羊腿。“虽然有点儿凉了。”  
  
Draco耸了耸肩。“他们还期待什么，放任两个巫师在厨房里，然后让他们像普通麻瓜一样做饭？”  
  
Ron张嘴像是要驳斥Draco的话，但在几秒种的无语后闭上了嘴。Draco露出一个假笑。显然，让某人闭嘴的最简单的方法就是让他把你操到没知觉，他想着，被这个想法愉悦了。如果他早知道这个方法，他就会……不，也许不会。  
  
抬起烤锅，Ron先行走向厨房门口。“所以，呃，这件……事？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“我们的事。”Ron再一次脸红了，这次不只是脸，脖子上方和耳朵尖都没有逃过变红的命运。  
  
“我们有什么‘事’？”Draco抬起一边的眉，看着Ron在他的注视下不自在的扭动着身体，稍稍感到有趣。  
  
“是啊，当然没有。”Ron用手梳过他的头发，尽管已经在厨房水龙头下冲洗了挺长的时间，那里看上去还是油腻的。  
  
Draco想起他父亲对Arthur Weasley强烈的憎恶和Ron与凄惨的Harry Potter的友情。然后他又想起了Slytherin地窖那些寒冷的夜晚和感受着熟南瓜在赤裸的皮肤上滑过的时刻。轻颤了下，他把无数清洁咒也没能弄干净的袍子上的一小块土豆扫下去。“有时，Quidditch 训练之后，我会飞到湖边，”他平静的说。“晚上的那个时候那里没有人。”  
  
Ron皱了会儿眉，然后了解的神色显现在他脸上，他的脸又红了。“噢，”他傻乎乎的说。几秒钟之后又说，“周四，对么？”  
  
“还有比赛前双周的周一。”  
  
走到门口时，Ron笑了，他的牙齿在他还未消褪的脸红下衬得白晃晃的。“你觉得咱们能把这一团乱弄干净吗？”他问，看着被碎肉和三种蔬菜的混杂污迹弄得五颜六色的厨房地板。  
  
“别傻了。”Draco轻轻卷起上唇，露出一个既像是嘲讽又像微笑的表情。“那是家养小精灵的工作。”  
  
“你从不改变，是么？”Ron温和的评价着，在开门时轻轻地摇了摇头。  
  
“那得看我有没有能力去改变。”Draco一边回答着，一边用手指梳开了最后一小缕被南瓜粘住的发丝。  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ①可供查询的信息不多，我猜应该是幼稚园小朋友们常玩儿的一种游戏。附网址：http://www.supersimplesongs.com/cd1-18.html
> 
> 处女作转帖~


End file.
